James' Selection
by ProtectorKorii
Summary: All his life, Prince James has heard about the fabled Selection. He knew it would be something he'd do but now that the time is here he is woefully unprepared. Calling on his friend Princess Marissa to help him choose a wife only gives more questions than answers. The selection is starting and James needs to find a wife among twenty young ladies. Just who will he pick? SYOC closed
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was as nervous as I was excited. Walking to the double doors of my parent's room had my heart beating far faster than it should have been. I knew what this was about. I couldn't decide if I was dreading it or looking forward. Perhaps both in some strange way.

The guards outside the door bowed to me then opened the doors. I walked in slowly and tried to control my breathing. Both of my parents stood in the living room section of their bedroom. They were by the little two seater couch which they sat on, gesturing for me to take the single chair across from it.

Worry gnawed at my insides. They both looked so serious. Perhaps I was mistaken? But no, I had recently turned nineteen. There wasn't anything else it could be.

"James," Mother greeted with a bright smile, almost too bright.

"Mother, Father." I nodded to them each. For a moment there was awkward silence as my parents looked at one another, daring the other to speak first.

Finally it was Father who spoke up. "Son, as you know, we have traditions in this land. The sons of royalty marry a commoner. We feel it is time for you to do the same."

"Of course father." My voice comes out a little breathless. I clear my throat before continuing. "The Selection." I say simply.

Mother smiles. I know she's been waiting for this day since I was born. "The Selection." She agrees brightly.

"When do we begin?" I ask.

Father gives me a slight smile. It seems he was worried I'd put up more of a fight. "We'll be sending the entry forms out this week. After that it should take about a month before we're ready to announce the winners."

A month. I had a month to prepare. One month to get ready for the rest of my life.

I'm quiet and mother and father share another look. It's mother who speaks up tentatively. "You're taking this rather well." She says.

I sigh. "You know my thoughts on the Selection."

For years I'd grown up with stories about my parent's selection. How they'd fallen in love nearly at first sight. How his selection was the shortest in history because he'd know from the start that Mother was the one for him.

It was only later that they started telling me more than just the fairytale aspect. Father had needed to fight to marry mother. She had been a five, considered far too low class to be the princess. My grandfather already had a woman in mind and fought father every step of the way.

Eventually, father had gone behind his father's back. He'd announced on the Report that he loved my mother. There had still been fifteen girls left in the competition. But Father couldn't wait any longer. He'd announced and since it was so public, his father had no choice but to agree to the marriage.

After that Mother had admitted more about how her side of things worked out. She told me how caddy the girls had been, how factions had formed, how some girls were so nasty she'd go to sleep in tears. She'd made some friends for life, but the selection hadn't been as magical as she'd originally made it out to be.

These stories had sent me on a selection frenzy. I had been seventeen and my selection felt far too close. I wasn't prepared. I'd read everything I could about past monarch's and their selections. I read diaries and watched old Reports. While everything worked out for Mother and Father, that certainly wasn't always the case.

Panicked, I'd begged my parents not to have the selection. I had been so frightened that I would end up choosing a girl out of necessity rather than love. That I'd end up like King Elliot and Queen Rachel. Those two had despised each other so much. They'd slept in separate wings of the castle, barely spoke to one another, and fought so much it even showed up on the Report.

It took some time, but mother had calmed me down. I'd gotten their assurance that they wouldn't interfere with my selection. That they wouldn't force me to marry anyone.

Mother had even agreed that if one selection didn't work out I could have a second one. That alone had calmed my fears. I wasn't limited to just twenty girls out of thousands. I had at least a one in forty chance.

"You'll try your hardest, though?" Mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She looked so hopeful, leaning forward even.

"Of course I'll try." I promised. My future wife would hopefully be among the twenty women chosen. I wasn't going to let the opportunity pass me by.

Mother smiled at me, obviously relieved. It was father who spoke up next. "We know how you feel about the selection, son, but we won't make you marry anyone you don't love."

A weight was taken off my shoulders at his words. "Thank you father."

"But don't worry," mother hastened to add. "I have a feeling that you'll find your wife in the selection. Maybe not as quickly as your father and I, but I just know that you'll find your true love."

"Mother." I groaned. I felt my cheeks flush. Emotions weren't something that were easy for me to talk about. I could barely imagine falling in love. I'd never felt that way before.

Mother just gave a musical laugh. She patted my knee. "You'll do fine James."

I nodded, although my heart had once again clenched up in worry. I tried to tell myself that I could do this. Fall in love. It was easy enough to do, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Marissa

Marissa's POV

"Here you are, your highness." A butler came forward to hand me a stack of letters.

"Thank you," I murmured absently. I took the stack and started riffling through them. Plenty of correspondence from ladies I barely knew. Everyone wanted to say they had spoken with the Princess. There were a few letters that I was actually interested in. There was one from Beatrice and another from Emily.

"Oh!" I sat bolt upright in my chair. I'd gotten a letter from James!

"What's that?" My brother called from his desk. He'd glanced up from his paperwork, a smile playing over his features.

"I got a letter from James."

"Ah." He gave me a knowing smile then returned to his work.

I ignored the rest of the letters and hastened to open James's.

 _Dear Marissa,_

 _It's time._

My breath caught. This was the letter I'd been dreading. No longer excited, I forced myself to read past that first sentence.

 _Mother and Father confronted me yesterday. I'm going to have a Selection. Now don't worry, they already promised me that they won't force me to marry anyone I don't love. I know I've complained enough to make you nervous, but I'm feeling hopeful right now. I'm even looking forward to it, dare I say._

 _The forms were sent out today to all the ladies in the land. Father says I can decide if I want the choices to be random or if I want to pick the girls myself. I'm not sure which would make me feel better._

 _I have a big favor to ask of you. I know I've complained about the selection. I've told you about my fears and everything. You know my feelings on the Selection. That's why I'm asking you to please come and join me during the Selection. I need someone who's on my side. Someone who won't force a decision from me or try to influence me._

 _You're a girl – obviously. I don't mean to be rude. But that means that you could become friends with the Selected girls. You can see what they're like behind closed doors. See what they're like when I'm not around. I want to know whose there for me, who was forced, and who is there for the crown. I want to know that whoever I choose will love me as well._

 _Please say you'll join. Mother and Father have already agreed. You might have to help host or do some interviews for the Review but otherwise you'll be there to be my confidant. I definitely need one._

 _Signed,_

 _Prince James of Ethrill._

My heart sunk.

For a moment all I could do was stare at the page. The Selection. I'd hoped it would never come.

"It's the selection." I said out loud.

Josh's pen stopped scratching. His face fell. "Oh Marissa, I'm so sorry."

I swallowed hard. "He wants me to come for the Selection. To help determine which girl he wants – wants to marry."

Josh abandoned his seat and came to my side. He took the letter and breezed through it. His face was solemn and full of pity. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"What else can I do? I want him to be happy."

My brother laid a hand on my shoulder. "You're a good friend, Marissa."

"Yes. A perfect friend." I muttered.

And a friend was all I'd ever be.


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings

Jame's POV

"Marissa!" I called her name as the palace doors opened. Hopping down the steps two at a time I jogged my way to her arriving car. It had barely stopped before she was opening the door and bustling out. I ran over to her and caught her up under her arms and lifted her high in the air. She gave a shriek of laughter before I put her back down. "You came!"

"Of course I came." Marissa chuckled. She absently fixed the collar of my shirt. "You begged me to after all."

"I don't know if beg was the right word…"

"Uh huh." She didn't look convinced.

I hesitated a moment before letting my shoulders drop. "Ok, you caught me. I'm terrified."

Marissa beamed. "I knew it."

I rolled my eyes and swatted her. "Yeah, yeah. Are you going to help me or what?"

"Of course." She said again. "Just let me get settled and then we can talk."

"Great."

"Your Highness," Elias, Marissa's personal guard, bowed to me as he took his place beside the princess. I nodded back to him. Elias had been protecting Marissa for almost five years now and I knew him well. Elias turned to Marissa, "Your luggage is being moved inside."

"Thank you Elias. I'll be fine. I think James and I will take a walk."

Elias bowed again and backed off. It was saying something that he trusted us to be together. Usually he wouldn't leave the princess alone. Then again, we'd been friends since childhood so it wasn't like he didn't know and trust me.

I offered Marissa my arm and she took it. Then I led her off in the direction of the gardens, already unloading on her.

"So the forms went out last week. They have a week to send them in, so they'll all be in by tomorrow. Then there's the sorting process which takes another week. And finally after that is when the first Selection names will be announced." I was saying.

"It's moving quickly." Marissa said, her eyes widening.

"I know. It's overwhelming." I admitted. "I knew my whole life that this would happen, but now that it's here it feels too fast."

"You'll be fine." Marissa said, patting my hand.

"You say that but I doubt it. I don't know how to act around girls!"

"You know what to be like around me."

"Well yes but you're not-" I quickly cut off.

"I'm not what?" Marissa's voice had gone carefully neutral as it always did when she was upset.

I cleared my throat nervously. I hadn't meant to hurt her yet I always managed to say the wrong thing. "I just meant that I know you. You're different."

"Hmm." She said absently, obviously still trying to unpack my statement.

I groaned. "See? This is why I need you! Imagine how bad I'll be with girls I don't know."

Finally she cracked a little smile. "You'd never find a wife then."

"Exactly!" I was glad she had forgiven me for my slight. Then again, she always had.

Marissa gave a little sigh and continued walking. "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Get to know the girls and see what they're really like. Mother told me horror stories about the Selected ladies in her group. I want to know who these girls are behind my back."

"Makes sense." Marissa agreed.

I nodded, feeling relieved that she agreed with me. This was yet another thing that I would be doing differently about my selection. I was glad Marissa hadn't told me it was a stupid idea. I'd been going back and forth on it myself.

"I figured you could also help me when I mess up too." I added.

Marissa chuckled, shaking her head. "As you will no doubt inevitably do."

"Hey!" She laughed, brighter already. I couldn't help but smile back. "Ok, you're probably right."

"I always am."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Anyway, what I need is a confidant."

Marissa let out a little breath before stopping and turning to face me. "I'll do everything I can to help you find true love." She promised. Her tone was serious, all playfulness vanishing. Marissa squeezed my hands in hers and just looked me in the eyes, unwavering.

What did I do to get a friend like her?

"Thank you." I murmured, feeling embarrassed.

After a long few moments, Marissa dropped my hands and tilted her head, accessing me.

"But tell me, what do you _really_ think about the selection?" She asked.

I hesitated. The thing was, I didn't really know myself. It was something I'd known was going to happen. I wouldn't say I was ever looking forward to it, it was just something that was predestined. I didn't have a say in the matter. It was all supposed to be my choice but really I couldn't help but think how limiting it was.

I had twenty girls from which to choose a future bride. And yes, my parents had promised they wouldn't make me marry anyone I didn't love, but it still scared me. What if I fell in love with a maid who wasn't part of the selection? Then what happened?

Still, it was unlikely that would happen. I'd be focusing on my girls in the selection. They were here for me so I would be there for them.

My thoughts on the Selection varied from hopeful excitement to dread. It was a constantly shifting emotional turmoil that made me feel completely unprepared.

I managed to say this to Marissa through stilted sentences, but she seemed to understand if the look of pity on her face was anything to go by. "Your parents love you, James. They'll make sure you end up with someone you love."

"You think so?"

"No matter who that person was," She stressed, "They'd stand beside your decision."

I nodded. She was probably right. I had some of the best parents in the world. They were loving and kind and gave me everything I could possibly ask for. Why would my love life be any different?

Marissa gave me a fond smile. "Now, why don't we go plan strategies?"

"Strategies?" I asked.

"What dates are you going to take them on? What activities will there be? How do you decide to eliminate them?" She pressed.

I gulped. I honestly hadn't thought through it that much. I was much more of a play it by ear person. But perhaps this wouldn't be the best way to play the Selection.

"I suppose you'll help me?"

Marissa shook her head. "No James, I'm just here to watch you suffer."

I laughed and held my hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok. I concede your point." I took her arm again. "To the library?"

Marissa nodded. "To the library."


	4. Chapter 4: Maria

There was a flurry of feet on the steps, startling me. No one in my household ever _ran_. To my even greater shock, my door opened and there stood my mother, obviously out of breath from running up two flights of stairs.

"It's here." She said, eyes glimmering.

I sucked in a breath. Everything narrowed to the beautiful white envelope in her hand. In a flowing script the outside was address to _Miss Maria Bernelli_.

It was here. This is what I was meant to do. It was what I was _born_ to do. I was meant to become Princess of Ethrill and here was finally my chance to do so.

I stood up carefully and walked to take the delicate paper from mother's hands. The paper was smooth and fine. I ran my hand over the letters of my name. Now that this moment was here, opening it felt like jumping off of a cliff. All my life I'd prepared for this moment, but now that it was here I froze.

"Well?" Mother demanded when I stood still for far too long.

Shakily I raised my finger to slice open the envelope. Three pages of paper were folded inside, made of a golden cardstock with fine cursive writing. The first was a cover letter from the King and Queen of Ethrill, reviewing the history of the Selection and thanking the people for participating as well as giving other such information.

The second page listed further rules and requirements. I didn't bother reading it. I knew them by heart.

Finally, the third page was what I was waiting for. The Selection Form.

Mother and I stared reverently at the paper for what seemed hours before I finally had the sense of mind to put it on my desk and pick up a pen. Mother hovered over my shoulder as I filled in the paperwork.

"Don't forget to put down that you speak five languages, including latin." Mother said as I filled out the section on languages spoken.

"I know mother."

"And make sure to add that your eyes are hazel, not green."

"I know."

"Under 'qualities' put poise and education."

"I know mother." I rolled my eyes. She was acting like the training she'd given me had gone out the window. I'd filled out dozens of practice selection forms so that my penmanship would be perfect. We'd thought out every answer and worded them for peak perfection.

Some people might think that the Selection was random, but they were painfully unaware. If it was random they wouldn't need our photos and information. They were looking for someone who was worthy of royalty, and I knew I would be that person.

When I finished filling in the application I let out a small breath of relief. It looked beautiful. My flowing script blended well with their cursive font. It looked like a worthy document. Now all we needed was a photograph. We'd had an appointment booked for months.

"Very good, Maria." Mother praised. "Let's go to the car. We'll be early but there's bound to be many people around."

I changed into the dress that we'd prepared and did my hair and makeup the way I had practiced. I had to look my best, and I certainly did. I smirked at myself in the mirror. My bright red hair was curled and lay over one shoulder, revealing a bare shoulder on the other side. My eyes were accentuated with mascaca, eyeliner, and shimmering eyeshadow. My lips were painted a dark shade of red and looked absolutely kissable.

No one looking at this would be able to resist, not even the Prince.

When I finished changing and got Mother's approval we went to the car where our driver was waiting. He gave us a nod and I noticed his eyes lingered on me a second or two longer than usual. I smirked at him and winked which made him flush.

I gave a bright laugh as I climbed into the car. Men were too easy.

Mother put the divider up so we couldn't be heard and soon launched into one of her selection lectures. I'd heard them all my life but that never stopped mother from repeating them.

"If you remember your lessons, youll do fine." Mother was saying. "The prince is the prize, the rest of the royalty is second to him. The other girls will be nothing compared to you. You are to sabatoge and delude them until they are nothing more than specks in the rearview mirror."

"I know mother." I said bordly.

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

I wasn't sure what she was reffering to but I dutifully said, "yes, mother."

Honestly, I thought she was going overboard. I doubted any of the other girls would hold a flame to me. Why would I need to sabatodge them? They were nothing. One look at me and Prince James would be smitten.

Besides, getting away from my mother's oppressing home might even give me the chance to branch out. I'd been raised with the selection as the only goal in mind. I knew I would win it, because there was no other choice. If I didn't win mother would never be happy. She said she'd settle for a duke but I knew she would forever resent me for such a thing. It would be my fault she wasn't the mother of the queen.

So having the chance to escape that for once would be a dream in and of itself. Perhaps I'd even make friends. Surely there would be some girls there who were worthy of being my tag a longs if nothing else.

When we arrived at the studio there was a line around the block for the studio. I smirked. What stupid creatures. If only they'd reserved a spot like we had.

Mother and I walked to the front of the line, bypassing all the rest of the girls. I took careful looks at them as I passed. While a few were pretty, most were throw away canidates. Sixes with smudges of dirt on their faces, fives and fours in out of style dresses, and even a seven or two scattered amongst them. It was a seven who was at the front of the line, and they didn't dare say anything when mother and I pushed past them.

"Ah, Mistress Akari!" The photographer rushed to us when he saw us arrive. He gave a quick bow and then gestured us to the back.

The reason this line was so long was because Gustav was the best photographer in town. I worked with him often in my modeling career. Mother and I always went to him to get my yearly portraits done. Of course we'd use his services for the selection. Only the best!

Come to think of it, I didn't know how some of the sevens through fours were even affording his services. They would definitely be missing meals to get such a well taken photograph – and all for nothing too! I chuckled at the thought. Honestly.

I was placed before the requiest white background and Gustav hurried around switching the lighting and adding different lenses. He adjusted my hair and shifted my body so I was looking slightly over my shoulder at the camera.

"Perfect! And… smile!" I gave a wide grin as Gustav took the first photo. We took several more in different poses and with different expressions. Then Gustav printed them all out for us. We'd choose the best to mail in with the form.

My favorite was one where I had just the hint of a smile. I looked mischievous and sultry. My eyes alone said 'come here'. It was enough to draw you in for sure.

After the photography came the notary station where we'd confirm that all the information was correct and then send our form off for consultation. Even though mother and I didn't have a reservation we pushed through the front of the line anyway. There was some grumbling, but no one questioned us. If you looked like you were meant to be there, people would think you belonged there.

Mother had taught me plenty of things like this. And I was prepared to use all of them to take down my competition.


	5. Chapter 5: Gloria & Nova

Gloria's Application

THUNK

I glanced to the side, distressed to see yet another bucket of dishes to be washed. The busboy who'd brought them back barely glanced at me before he was heading back out front. As per usual I was alone in my own little world filled with soap suds and food scraps.

Picking up my hundredth plate, I ducked it into the soapy water. Today was a busy day at the restaurant. So many girls were coming in with their parents. I wasn't sure what the fuss was about but apparently it meant big business. Usually I wouldn't mind, but today the loads of dishes were overbearing.

Paul had said he'd let me help in the kitchen today. If it wasn't so busy I'd be out there learning to prepare the glorious dishes he put out. It was a day I'd been waiting months for. Now I'd have to wait another three months before he'd offer.

Part of me wondered if he knew this would happen. Had Paul known it would be too busy today for me to do anything but wash dishes?

I picked up the next dish and paused. There was still half a slice of salmon on it. I knew the rules. The staff weren't supposed to eat anything and we had to throw away any scraps, no matter how large they were. Paul let things slide sometimes but there was no one around to see right now. Everyone was out in the kitchen or manning the front room.

Picking up a clean fork I tentatively raised a bit to my lips. Mmmmmm and still warm too! It tasted devine. The fish broke apart so easily on my fork and melted in my tongue. There were hints of lemon which added just the right level of acidity.

I dared not eat more than three bites. After that paranoia took over and I regretfully tossed the rest into the food bin. I was glad I did as a moment later the busboy arrived with yet another bucket of plates. I noticed more with only half eaten food on it.

"is the food today bad?" I asked. I certainly hadn't thought so from the few bites I'd snuck, but apparently no one was eating a full meal today.

"Naw. Didn't you know?" He asked. "The Selection forms came out today. Everyones celebrating."

I didn't see what that had to do with not eating a full meal. I mentioned this and he just snorted.

"They're all rushing off to get their photos taken." He answered. "Like they don't have a week to do so."

"oh." The Selection. I hadn't realized that the papers came out _today_. I hadn't decided what I was going to do yet. I hadn't even asked my parents.

The busboy gave a hum and tilted his head at me. "Say, you're old enough for the Selection. Are you going to enter?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "I think so."

He laughed. "A dishwasher as our princess. That'll be the day."

My face flushed and I turned angrily back to the dishes. Why even pretend to be interested if he was only going to make fun of me in the end?

The man laughed again at my embarrassment and then walked back out. Furious, I scrubbed harder at the plates than needed.

So what if I entered the selection? Why wouldn't I get chosen? It was a random selection. Us sixes has as much a chance as any two out there. And who said the prince and I wouldn't fall madly in love? I was a friendly person. Surely we'd get along!

But best of all – oh best of all – being a Selected girl meant I would become a three. A three! I could open my own restaurant. I'd hire all the underprivlidged girls I could to run it and wouldn't let a single grouchy pretentious old man in. I could finally run the kitchen myself and not be regulated to the back because of my gender.

It wasn't fair.

For the next three hours I did nothing but wash dishes. By the end my hands were raw and my fingers pruned. I'd managed to steal a good amount of food though and had tasted all sorts of heavenly dishes. My favorite had to be the simple strawberry cheesecake. It was absolutely divine.

It took me half an hour to walk home. I went up the flights of steps my apartment and used my key to open the door. "Mama, papa, I'm home!" I called.

"In here, dear." Mama called, stepping out from behind the kitchen wall. She waved and I smiled as I walked over to her, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. "How was work today?" She asked excitedly. "What did you get to make?"

My heart sunk. Right. She still thought Paul had kept his promise. My face must have said it all. Mama's face crumpled and she came to hug me. "Oh, my sweet." She cooed. "What happened?"

"The Selection happened." I muttered. "Everyone wanted to celebrate getting their letters. There wasn't enough time for me to work in the kitchens."

She made a tsk sound. "A promise is a promise." She said firmly, as if that would actually change anything.

I gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry, Mama. I made the best of it. I got to have steak, and cheesecake, and salmon…" I started listing all the bites I'd managed to sneak and describing the flavor profiles. Mama listened intently and encouraged me throughout it all.

When I'd run out of things to talk about Mama produced an envelope out of her apron pocket. "I don't know how you feel about this after your day at work, but this came for you." She said.

I carefully picked up the envelope. It was made of thick good quality paper and looked like someone had even hand written the address. My heart started pounding before I'd even broken the seal.

This was it. This was my chance. My chance at a better future for my family. I could become a three, own my own restaurant, make a difference in the community.

I carefully unfolded the letter, barely glancing at the instructions I went straight to the rules. There it stated very clearly that you would become a three no matter how long you stayed at the palace. I had to try.

I reached for a pen and started filling it out without another word. Mama watched me for a few moments before hesitantly asking, "What do you think, Gloria?"

"This could be my chance, Mama." I said, my voice coming out breathy. "I might be able to do this!"

"they would be fools not to take you." Mama said proudly.

I laughed at that. I doubted that but who cared. It was random. I had as much a chance as any other girl. I had to keep reminding myself that.

I could do this. I could join the Selection. Maybe I'd meet the prince and he'd send me home on the first day. Maybe he'd keep me around and I'd get to taste the wonderful food at the palace. Maybe he'd even be interested in me. No matter what happened this was my ticket to better things.

Nova's POV

It was almost perfect. I just needed to adjust his smile the tiniest bit. Just a swipe of my brush and… there. The perfect smirk. Now just a little more shine on the eyes…. And done!

I sat back with a breath of relief. I'd spent all day painting the same eyes and smile over and over again. They were bored into my brain now. Not that I minded. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever encountered.

Not that I'd ever seen them in real life, but that was alright. I could imagine.

"Are you done with those plates?" my dad called to me from the other side of our studio.

"Just finished." I called back.

"Let me take a look." My dad came over and carefully picked up the still drying plate. He carefully examined my art and I held my breath. Finally he put it down and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Good work! Don't forget to number and sign them."

"Once the paint dries I'll do that."

"Good. Once your done with that, the queen's hair needs highlights added. I'm working on the King's crown right now."

"Alright."

Dad clapped me on the shoulder again and then returned to his station. I had a moment to rest while the paint dried so I stood up and stretched. As I did so, I couldn't help that my eyes kept coming back to the large portrait I was copying.

Prince James of Ethrill. The most elidgable batachelor in the kingdom. The most handsome man in the kingdom too. He had eyes that stared into your very soul. His lips were quirked into a smile that had just a hint of a tease to it. Overall he looked dashing and playful at the same time.

My family were painters. The Bansols specialized in portraits and for the past three years we'd been commissioned to do collectors items for the castle itself.

From teasets like we were doing now, to canvas portraits, vases, and tiny silhouettes – we specialized in the Royal Family. I'd studied the photos of the King, Queen, and Prince so much I knew them as well as I knew my own face. I knew that from a certain angle the Prince had his mother's dimples. I knew that the King had a cleft in his chin and a face that was always serious, no matter how hard he tried to smile. The Queen was always radient but you could see a different when she looked at her son. She was full of pride then and full of adoration.

I could see why. Prince James was the epitomy of what every man should strive to be. He was kind and handsome and thoughtful and polite. I'd never met him, but I could see it in his face.

I'd become intimately aquainted with the Prince through my artwork. It had been love at first artwork. Three years ago I had been commissioned by a teenage girl to make a portrait of the prince for her room. I'd spent days working on it, as it had been my first solo commission. As I'd painted the strong lines of the prince's face I'd realized just how handsome he was.

From there my obsession had been sparked. I spent any spare change on magazines like the Royal Watcher. Anything that focused on the royal family I would read and watch. I wanted to know how they lived their lives. I wanted to know everything there was to know.

Because of my obsession I'd become adept at painting the royal family. As such, we'd gained more and more commissions from the palace itself. Now we had a regular account making collectibles.

Mom always joked that my crush had launched my career but it was true.

And today was the day I got to realize my dreams. Because today my Selection letter would be coming. I had known I was going to enter from the moment I realized I was elidgible. This would be perfect. I'd finally have the chance to see Prince James in person. I hoped I wouldn't stare too long. Oh but how I'd long to paint him again after seeing him in the flesh!

I might even be able to gain his love. I certainly loved him. There was the possibility he'd fall in love with me. It was the most amazing chance I'd ever had.

There was a rumble from outside and I abandoned my post. The mail had arrived. I ran out to meet the postman halfway to our mailbox. He chuckled and handed me a single letter on thick cardstock. He gave me a wink and continued on his route. I saw the next house down the doors were being flung open and another teenage girl was rushing out to intercept her letter.

For a moment my heart sank. I'd been so caught up I'd almost forgotten that this was a competition. It was random. I had a chance of getting picked but it was one in a million. Still, that was more of a chance than if I didn't apply.

I ran inside to look for a pen and get started.


	6. Chapter 6: Katla

"Katla! Look over here!"

"Miss Montgomery, this way!"

"Can we get a statement?"

"Miss Katla!"

I politely waved at the screaming press as I walked passed them and into the studio. Their screams didn't last too long before the next model was coming down the red carpet. Their shouts turned to her instead. I sighed and kept walking into the building.

I wasn't envious exactly. I was happy with my work and my position. But it still irked me that people like Miss Farsetti got more attention than me. Mostly because she was so stuck up.

The moment I was inside the noise hushed. I let out a breath of relief at the silence. It was broken a moment later as Maria Farsetti walked through the doors, then quieted once again.

"Phew!" Maria said with a heavy sigh. "There was more people than I thought!"

I turned to smile at her, trying my best to be polite. "I know." I agreed.

Maria blinked and turned to look at me. My cheeks flushed. She hadn't been talking to me. Her mother was standing beside her and Akari was giving me a terribly perplexed look, like she didn't know why I'd even speak to her daughter.

"Katla Montgomery, right?" Maria asked politely.

"That's right, and you're Maria Farsetti." I said, shaking her offered hand. We'd met before at least twice, but Maria never seemed to remember that.

Maria smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I didn't know you were going to be part of this fashion show." She said.

"Yes," Her mother drawled, "I thought this event was for the upper crust."

Inwardly I scowled at Akari Farsetti, the worst stage mom ever. Outwardly I just gave another smile like I hadn't just been insulted. "Elena Fierra broke her ankle last week so I am filling in."

"Ah."

"Of course she did." Maria rolled her eyes. "That girl can barely do a catwalk, let alone in six in heels. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen before."

It was true, but it wasn't nice to say. I gave a noncommittal hum. Maria seemed to take this as the end of our conversation and bustled towards the changing room with her mother in toe. I sighed again. Girls in this line of business were hit or miss. They'd either be the sweetest ever or they'd be the most backstabbing in the world - there was no in between. I tried my best to fit into the first category.

When I entered the fitting room I was assigned a maid. She helped get me ready by pulling my hair into an elaborate updo and preparing my makeup.

"Katla! Hi!" The girl in the seat next to me called. I shifted my eyes to see her and grinned.

"Natalie!"

Natalie was one of the sweet ones. She had big brown eyes and beautiful dark skin and hair that practically shined. She'd quickly become one of the most popular models and I'd worked with her on multiple occasions.

"How are you?" She gushed. She too was getting her hair done, so she couldn't turn her head to look at me. We met eyes in the mirror though as we gossiped.

"I ran into Maria and Akari on my way in." I said.

Natalie made a face and was quickly scolded for it. She rolled her eyes. "Lovely, I'm sure."

"As always." I agreed with a giggle.

"Did you hear about the tantrum Akari made when Maria didn't get the acting gig for Love Never Dies?"

"I did! I don't think anyone could have missed it."

Natalie laughed. "That's true enough."

On cue Akari's screeching voice came echoing through the room. "Where is the director!? I will not have my daughter walking out in this atrocity of a gown!" She was holding a beautiful sequined number that had long sleeves and a high neckline. No doubt that was half the reason she hated it. Maria loved to show off her body.

A number of producers walked over to try and calm the situation down. Akari's fits were legendary. However, none of their assurances seemed to help. Akari stormed over to the rack of dresses and started going through them. Finally she yanked out a purple mermaid cut gown with a see through panel on the sides and a plunging neckline.

"This one! Now this one is fit for my darling." Akari was saying.

"That's already been assigned, ma'am."

"Then reassign it!"

The producers shared glances with one another. Then one looked over towards Natalie and I. I glanced in the mirror again and realized that my eyeshadow was purple. Uh oh.

"It's alright." I said quickly. I didn't want Akari to turn her rage on me. "I'm fine with switching."

A breath of relief went through the crowd as Akari triumphantly took my dress back. Honestly, I couldn't say I was too upset. The more reserved dress seemed lovely enough to me.

"We need to change the lineup then." One producer said. He walked over to me, studying my face. "Make a smokey look and it'll match the dress. Katla, I hope you're alright with going first?"

"O-of course." I had never walked first in a fashion show before.

"Great!" With that the producer ran off.

"Congrats girl!" Natalie cheered.

"Maria isn't going to be happy about this." I said nervously. She may have gotten the dress she wanted but she wouldn't be keeping the same spot.

"Oh hush. When is Maria ever happy?" Natalie laughed. "Take it and own it!"

"You're right."

"Ok, now that the drama is out of the way we can get to the real news. Did you apply?"

"Apply?" I asked dumbly.

"To the Selection of course!"

"Oh!" I'd been so caught up in the fashion show for tonight that I'd completely forgotten about the application. "I did. I got my photo taken yesterday and dropped off the form this morning."

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you? I had mine out the day it arrived."

"Do you think you'll make it?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised if she had. Natalie was gorgeous and such a nice person. She'd make a great princess.

A little part of me hoped that she wouldn't though. There was more to being a princess than looks and sweetness. Princesses got to help set policy and do humanitarian works. They could make a real change in the country.

"I hope so." Natalie said. "The prince is so dreamy, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, I guess."

"You guess?" Natalie cried in surprise. "Are you blind?"

"No! No, I just - of course he's handsome."

"But you still have your head in the clouds." Natalie said with a smirk. "Dreaming about changing the world?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I laughed.

I'd always dreamed of making a difference. I wanted to help change the way things were done in Ethrill. Currently I did all I could, but as Princess I could do so much more than volunteering at soup kitchens and advocating for children's literacy.

"Not bad." Natalie promised. "Just different. Most girls are in it for the Prince."

I went to answer only to be cut off. "Oh, you two entered the Selection?" Maria asked, coming to stand behind us. The purple dress looked amazing on her and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"We did."

"Hm." Maria put her nose in the air. "Well, good luck. You'd need it."

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked with a 'that's rude' tone of voice.

"I applied too, of course, so you'll need luck to get in against me."

"It's random, Maria." Natalie said plainly.

Maria laughed. "You're adorable. Random. Really!"

I cleared my throat to break up the building tension. "Well, you and I are from different provinces so we won't be competing against one another for the Selection."

"You never know." Natalie jumped in. "You both might get selected."

Maria gave me another glance. Even though her face was kind, her tone was anything but. "Wouldn't that be something?" She asked in a tone that clearly stated she thought it was impossible. I couldn't help but shrink in on myself. I knew it was a long shot, but still. I had as much a chance of any girl out there. Maybe even more if what Maria said was true and the Selection wasn't as random as they liked to say.

"Well, ta ta girls. See you on stage." Maria waved her fingers at us and strode off towards the director.

"That girl." Natalie muttered under her breath.

"I know." I sighed. I did my best to be kind to everyone and give them the benefit of the doubt, but with Maria it really tested my patience. Then again, with a mother like hers you couldn't help but grow up jaded I supposed.

"Never mind her. You and I are going to get in for sure." Natalie said. "Then we'll show her how it's done! Won't she be surprised when we win!"

I laughed. "We?"

Natalie made a 'whoops' noise. Then she giggled. "Maybe he'll take up polygamy."

"Natalie!"

The two of us laughed together. Natalie grinned. "But seriously, good luck. You'd be a great princess."

"So would you."

"Finished!" The maid working on my makeup declared. It officially broke up my conversation with Natalie and I was ushered into a changing room. The maid help me drape the silky fabric over my body and zipped me up. The dress was beautiful. It was black with sequins that sparkled in the light, almost making it change color. The long sleeves and high neckline gave me a graceful figure. I almost wished I'd waited to send in my selection form. Imagine what a splash I'd make if I had my photo taken in this!

After I finished looking to my heart's content we got the five minute call. I was rushed out into the wings as the fashion designer went out to announce to the crowd that the show was starting.

I took my spot only to be ushered up to the front. Maria stood there with her face twisted in rage as a producer tried to explain that she had to go eighth now that her dress had been changed.

"I'm supposed to go first!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, but we need the dresses to go out in a specific order."

Maria opened her mouth and shut it again. Her eyes fell on me and without a word she started undressing. "What are you doing?" She demanded when I started at her in shock. "Switch dresses with me."

"We can't." I said, glancing at the stage. We were due on in a minute.

"Change." Maria ordered again.

"Miss, please. We can't have you-" The assistant was trying to say.

"Thirty seconds!" The call came.

I glanced back and forth between the stage and Maria. Even if I had wanted to change dresses there was no time left. Squaring my shoulders I stepped up to the wings, ignoring Maria's gasp. I'd deal with the fallout later. Right now I had a job to do.

"And… go!"

The music started and the lights fell on center stage. With nothing more I went to step out only to trip. I landed on my hands and knees just outside the curtain where everyone could see me.

"oops." A little giggle came from Maria. She gathered her dress up and walked to her new place in line without another comment.

Embarrassment filled me followed quickly by rage. For a moment I couldn't move and stayed there kneeling. I faced the audience and I was sure my mouth was open and my cheeks were burning. Then I carefully righted myself and put my best smile on my face.

I waved to the audience once and then strode out as if the fall had never happened. Inside I wanted to scream. Everyone would think I had fallen on my own, no one would believe that Maria had tripped me. What would this do to my bookings?

It was all I could think about throughout the whole fashion show. It didn't matter that the rest of my changes went fine. It didn't matter that I poured everything I had into modeling in the hopes that it would somehow erase my mistake. I knew tomorrow everyone would be whispering about how I'd tripped on my first step on the stage.

"Too bad about your fall." Maria said sweetly as she exited on our last run.

I sucked in a harsh breath.

My only hope now was the selection. If I got in, even if I didn't stay, people would forget the fall. I'd be able to work again. Maybe I could even blow Maria out of the water. I wanted to be in the selection to change the world, but now I needed it for myself as well.

I'd made an enemy of Maria. I could only pray that Natalie was wrong and we wouldn't both make the selection.


	7. Chapter 7: Winning

p class="MsoNormal"Lettice Protheroe's POVbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIn the days leading up to the selection, my mind got the better of me. Mother always said I had my head in the clouds and right now she was right. I couldn't help but let my imagination run wild./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI dreamed it up in my head. They would announce the winners on the Report and my name would be called. Prince James' face would light up when he saw my picture – it would be love at first sight. When I got to the palace he'd kiss my hand and we'd stare into one another's eyes for far too long. We'd both know that I was the one right then. The Selection would continue, but just like his father, Prince James knew what he wanted – em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"who/em he wanted. It would barely be a month in before Prince James would be announcing our engagement. Then we'd live happily ever after, just like in all the fairytales./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt was a fairytale in and of itself. I knew that. It was doubtful I'd even get selected, let alone that Prince James would fall in love at first sight. But a girl could dream. After all, that's probably all I had./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanOn the day of the Selection, we decided to make a whole celebration of it. Mother and I decorated the house with streamers and balloons. We baked a cake and even made icing for it. We'd invited our friends and neighbors over to watch the television together. My older sister was even coming in with her husband and new baby./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanOur house was merry that night. Everyone was crowded around the living room, taking up every available seat and sitting on the floor when none were left. I was sitting as close to the television as I could get. I didn't want to miss a single second./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I remember when Queen June was chosen." Mother was telling me and my younger cousins. "We were all shocked! There were still a dozen women left, but King Callen was in love. Everyone had known she was going to win, they just didn't expect him to propose so soon!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Lettice is gonna' win just like that!" Little Henry exclaimed, sending a beaming smile my way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI laughed and gave him a hug. "I hope so."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You'll be chosen." My sister assured me. "Why wouldn't they pick you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"There's thousands of girls out there. I don't want to get my hopes up." I lied. My hopes were already up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's starting!" Our neighbor Anne cried./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA hush fell over the room as the national anthem played out and the screen went from our national symbol to the Royal Family. The three were sitting on thrones in the Report room, all looking very at ease. The Master of Events read off some announcements and then King Callen was standing to announce the selection./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"As you all known, twenty five years ago I found my wife through the Selection." He said. "I hope for my son to find love as true as ours through this process, and I'm sure he will. For the lives of twenty young women, this will be their chance to become a Daughter of Ethrill and a chance for a better future."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWith that Gavril Faday took over as host. "Indeed, who could forget your memorable proposal, your majesty?" He asked the king./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe King smiled and sent his wife a loving look. My heart clenched. I wanted love like that. Love that was clear even from miles away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Now, onto the man of the hour. Prince James!" Gavril went to the prince and my heart skipped a beat at his smile. "How are you feeling, your highness?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"To be honest I'm nervous." He said with an easygoing smile. "This is my future we're talking about."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you excited about the Selection?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I am. My future wife could be among tonight's ladies. I'm thrilled to start this journey."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well then, we won't delay any further! Let's bring out the Selected Ladies!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe screen changed to our national symbol with a small inset box that showed a close up of the prince's face. I stared at his face as the pictures came across the screen, analyzing every twitch of his lips and the light in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"In no particular order, we have Nova Bansol, 5. Maria Farsetti, 2. Liberty Hendricks, 2. Lettice Protheroe…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe houses exploded into cheers. I let out a high pitched squeal and jumped to my feet. I'd won? I'd won! I was in the Selection! This was a dream come true. This was my chance at happily ever after./p  
h1Kate Moore/h1  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Katla Montgomery, 2. Gloria Harper, 6. Jolie Corbin,6. Kate Moore, 5…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI gasped. Kate Moore? Me?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMy face was only on the screen for a split section before "Antonia Winston, 2." Was being announced. And then the next girl "Raveena Crowe, 3."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBut that had been me, right? It had been my face that had been on the television for the few seconds. My brown wavy hair that had been pulled into a messy braid. My teal dress, the fanciest I owned. My blue eyes staring out at the screen with a beaming smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanManuel had made me laugh at some stupid joke right before the camera had gone off. I looked radiant in my photo, so much more so than I would have thought. But there was mirth in my eyes and a wide open smile on my face. I must have seemed beautiful for them to have chosen me. Me, a five!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI sat in silence while the rest of the names were read, barely hearing anything else. My mind was blank. Over and over my mind just kept repeating "I'm one of the Selected" like a never ending chant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt took fifteen minutes for there to be a pounding on my door. I jumped up, afraid my mother would hear. I ran down the flight up steps and flung open the door before the noise could wake her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThere stood Manuel, my only friend. He had a mixed look of surprise and excitement on his face. "That was you?" He breathed out, panting from having run from the other side of the neighborhood. "I wasn't dreaming?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Not unless I was too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ha!" Manuel let out a laugh and grabbed me by the waist, swinging me around. "Congratulations Katie! You did it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Shhh, mom's sleeping." I hissed, but I couldn't help my beaming smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Who cares? You're in the selection!" Manuel cheered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you more excited for me or for the money?" I asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanManuel's face fell. He dropped me to the floor and took a step back, his face anguished. "Katie, how could you think that of me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It… it was just a joke." I murmured awkwardly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanManuel huffed. "I don't care about the money. This is a chance for you to really do something in life, Katie! You could be our next princess. Imagine, a five as the princess! You'd be in a position to do so much to help the people here. All the people!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWe had talked in length about what would happen if I'd won the selection. At first it had just been joking. I told Manuel that if I won I'd split the earning between him and my mom. After all, I only had one mouth to feed whereas he had six./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBut from there it had quickly branched off into serious questions. If I was selected I could become the princess, and even queen. What would that mean? It would mean I'd have fancy dresses and balls and be the most watched woman in Ethrill, but it would also mean power. I'd have the power to change things. I could do all the things we'd dreamed about – opening shelters and women's homes. Educating the children better. Even dismantling the caste system. It was all something that was possible now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You can do it, Kate." Manuel had grabbed my shoulders, squeezing firmly. "I know you can. The prince will be blown away by you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You think?" I whispered. Suddenly the weight of this was all falling on me. Oh god. I would have to compete. To date the prince. To be around royalty and actually be a lady. I was only a five. I was a good singer, not a stateswoman. Talking was one thing, but doing was another./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Definitely." Manuel said with a bright grin. He pulled me in for a hug and I sunk against him. I always felt safer with Manuel. "Don't you worry, Katie. This will be our chance to really make a change in the world."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
h2Anthea Regis – Winning/h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Daniella LeBlanc, 2. Arabella McCain, 3. May Adams, 6. Didee Vega, 5. Raechel Granger, 6. Rosemary Kentwell, 4. Kate Jakob, 3."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Anthea Regis, 3."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTwo heads whipped towards me. Jodah's mouth was open and his eyes were blown wide while dearest dad just looked constipated with anger./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFaintly I heard the television announce the last contestant, "Anna Lace, 6. And that's it folks, the new Daughters of Ethrill! Don't forget to tune in next time when we'll meet these ladies for the first time!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You entered the Selection?" Jodah accused, voice rising in pitch./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt took me a moment to protest, my mind still reeling. "I didn't think I'd win!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I thought we talked about this!" Jodah exclaimed. The shock was starting to fade and anger had taken over./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI held my hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, but seriously. I didn't think I'd win. Why would they choose me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Obviously it's some sort of mistake." Dad said in a growl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Gee, thanks." I deadpanned, not that he cared./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"This is serious! This is the Prince we're talking about!" Jodah cried, throwing his hands in the air. "How could you do this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Jodah…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't you 'Jodah' me, Anthea. I want an answer!"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ok, ok." I soothed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI sighed. When I'd entered the selection I never thought I'd actually get it. It was supposed to be a joke in a way – haha I entered the selection. It would be something Jodah would smile about after the fact./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAt the same time, the entry had been serious. I couldn't give two fucks about the Prince, but the prize money… We were threes but between slow business and dad's drinking habit we were living day to day. The money from being a selected could help the family greatly. If I managed to stay for more than a week we could even save up so my brother could become an apprentice to someone who made real money – like a jeweler./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanExplaining this to Jodah took a delicate touch, of which I had none. I was used to swinging a hammer at the forge, what could I say?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We need the money." I said bluntly. I saw dad perk up at the mention of money. Of course. "Even if I just spend a day there, we'd get the money for the first week! And imagine if I stayed longer!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJodah shook his head. "So you're going to sell your body to the prince to do so? You read the rules. You know what they said."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh come on, Jodah. Like the Prince would want anything to do with me." I waved away his worries. Besides, if worst came to worst I knew how to protect myself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJodah shook his head. "I don't like this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Noted."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How much money are we talking about?" Dad asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLater the night Jodah came to visit me in my room. He was pacing the length of the carpet, obviously agitated./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We are fine on our own. We don't need their money." He said. "This is prostitution!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm not sleeping with him, Jodah." I snapped. "I'm just there to flirt and say hi. Who knows, maybe I'll fall in love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"With the prince?" He asked in a 'really?' tone of voice. He raised a brow at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI shrugged. "Weirder things have happened."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Anthea, are you even taking this seriously?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Or maybe I'll fall in love with a guard. Or another contestant. Or the queen. Let's be wild."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You're not." He said dully./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI rolled my eyes and waved him over. He sat on the bed next to me and I slung an arm around my little brother's shoulders. "I know you're worried, but I can take care of myself. I won't let anything happen to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But what about me?" He asked in a small voice. "I'll be here. Alone." em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"With dad/em went unspoken./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You'll be fine." I promised. "Dad won't even be home I bet, not after he has more drinking money. Between that and the publicity the shop will get, you'll both be too busy to miss me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe snorted. "You really think so?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJodah eyed me for a long moment before finally nodding. "Alright, you win. But you've got to be careful. I didn't like those rules."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I understand." I said and squeezed him into a hug. "I promise, everything will be fine."/p 


End file.
